Lies My Mother Told Me
by Bloody-Beater
Summary: Katie Bell's last years of Hogwarts is turned upside down when she makes the discovery of a life time. Nothing is as it seems.
1. Parental Prisioners

Disclaimer – J.K is a very talented, intelligent gifted writer. Unfortunately I'm not her and she owns pretty much everything. Bugger.

Chapter 1- Distinguishable Features 

**The soft glowing afternoon light drifted into the dark and dusty attic, making an afternoon of hard work even less bearable. How could nature be as cruel to put the perfect day on when she was stuck working? What made it worse was a large wooden chest that seemed determined to mock her. Katie shook her head. Wood doesn't have distinguishing features, so it can't mock me right?**

**Katie Bell's fingers itched to pick up her wand and smash the chest to pieces with a good Reducter Curse. Her sorely missed wand, 12 and ¾ inches, cedar with a female dragons heartstring was currently locked away in her father's study with a number of wards around it.**

**Only a curse breaker could get through the assortment of jinxes, hexes and curses. The next time she would be seeing her wand was the morning she left for her last year of Hogwarts.**

**Cleaning the attic, with years if not decades worth of junk, without her wand was a punishment thought up by her father who believed hard work the "muggle" way cured everything. Especially disobedience. She had gotten involved in a huge fight with her father three days before. The words still raged through her mind**

**It had started with her nine year old sister Blake, snooping in on her letters from her best friends Angelina and Alicia. Katie had been forbidden to play quidditch at the start of the year due to her supposedly low O.W.L.S results. **

**As far as Katie was concerned, she did well with 2 Oustandings in Transfiguration and Defence against Dark Arts. The rest of her marks were around "Exceeds Expectations" and she thankfully received an "Acceptable" in Divination as she loved stirring Trelawney up. Especially ever since she predicted Katie would be turned into a large billywig and would accidentally be sat on. **

**Her father expected high results, just because he was "Head Boy" and a prefect. She had to agree with the twins when they said most head boys turn into Humongous Bigheads, Bill Weasley excluded. **

**Then later in the year she receives a letter from her father telling her not to get on Umbridge's bad side and in his words to suck up to her so he could continue to further his career in the Department of Financial Management. **

**Katie broke both rules of course. No one could stop her playing quidditch, although it involved a lot of sweet-talking to Madame Pomfrey not to send a note home when Fred accidentally gave her a Blood Blisterpod to stop her bloody nose. She also joined the D.A, not just to spite her father even though it felt wonderful, but because she believed Harry too. You don't spend hours training in the early morning and not gain a little insight to a person.**

**Then a year full of careful planning was all bought down in a single swoop when her sister blurted out what she had done that whole year. Stupid younger sisters. Just because Katie wouldn't let her put her hair in pigtails, she told. **

**Needless to say her father threw an absolute wobbly. **

"**How dare you disobey me? I cloth you, feed you and provide you with an education and you repay me with sabotaging my position at the ministry and flying on those infernal broomsticks". Her father looked like he had popped a vein and his usual expression of neutrality had been replaced by a far scarier almost comical expression of pure unfiltered rage. **

"**Quidditch is what I love and nobody will stop me playing it, not even you. You're the one who sets unachievable goals for me then gets mad when I don't achieve them. I'm not you; I don't want all outstanding results. And for the record, your job must be pretty shit if you have to crawl to Umbridge" Katie's heart felt like it was going to explode. She had never gone that far before and to tell the truth it felt pretty damn good. **

" **Is that so, Kathleen" her father was wearing a smug smile that worried her and he had called her by full name. It was troubling. **

"**You see why I'm the head of this house, YOU WILL OBEY ME." With that he grabbed Katie's broom and with all his might smashed it against the silver paneling of the fireplace. The broomstick cracked in half, with tiny pieces of wood scattered along the floor.**

**" It looks like I stopped you from playing quidditch, I guess you'll have to study instead".**

**Katie felt like she was going to cry. The tears were starting to well in her eyes but she brushed them off. She was a Gryffindor, and she would avenge herself, maybe not now but one day. He would see.**

**Her father had taken her wand and given the attic to clean. She wasn't allowed to visit her friends, not even tomorrow on her birthday. The only time she had been more miserable was in second year when Gryffindor where thrashed in the final without Harry to catch the snitch.**

**So here she was trying to move a chest as heavy as a ton of galleons. No matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't budge. "Stupid chest" Katie grumbled. She grabbed the lid and yanked it up revealing her Mother's Hogwarts gear.**

**Everything was stacked and piled neatly and all of the items were dusty except for a photo lying on the top. It was in a silver ornate frame with moving dragons spitting out tiny silver frames.**

**There were three girls in Hogwarts uniform. She recognized her mother on the left with her soft golden curls. She had linked hands with the other two and they were all smiling and giggling at something past the camera. Katie noted with some irony that she looked more like the total stranger in the picture than her mother at all.**

**Katie hadn't inherited her parent's looks. Her straight brunette hair, currently with red and yellow streaks, provided by the Weasley Twin's celebrations of Umbridge's encounter of the centaurs didn't match her father's short ash coloured hair of her mother's soft bouncy curls. She didn't have her mother's plump cuddly figure or her father's short and broad shouldered stature either.**

**Katie was the odd one out; it was especially obvious when the Bell's had a family portrait taken. She was not one of them.**

**Katie shook herself out of daydreaming. Her mother wouldn't appreciate her looking at things from her past, as she never talked about it. She assumed her mother had lost friends and family. Katie never asked, not even Blake the nosy one asked.**

**Katie, after 20 minutes of hard work and threatening the chest, had managed to move it to the side, leaving the attic neat and tidy. With much relief she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen were her mother was preparing dinner.**

**"Have you finished the attic dear?" asked Mrs Bell as Katie grabbed a butterbeer from the fridge. "Yes Mother" "Good, you can help me by going to the patch and grabbing some vegetables, the lists on the counter." Her mother then went back to "_Lockhart's Scrumptious Feasts and How He Made Them" _cookbook. Katie rolled her eyes her Mother still loved the tosser. She sent him a letter every week at St Mungo's.**

**The vegetable patch was a 100 metres away from the backdoor. It was on the other side of her mother and father's prize garden. It had won many awards but Katie preferred the woods that bordered the property. It was more natural than the calculated petunias.**

**Katie had always loved the outdoors. There was nothing like playing a game of quidditch on a glorious summers day. Then again she still loved playing quidditch in the pouring rain, snow or mud.**

**Katie got to work digging up vegetables, planning her revenge. Burying coins in the garden and setting a Niffler lose to run riot seemed like a great idea. Her brother Kent would love a Niffler as a pet.**

**Katie looked up and saw a large grey owl swoop down from the Horizon, coming to rest on the peeling white picket fence. It wasn't Alicia or Angelina's owl and she was pretty sure that it wasn't from the post office either; it was plump and appeared to be well loved.**

**The owl extended its claw and Katie picked up the letter. She sat down on the swing outside the patch and opened it. The handwriting was all too familiar.**

_**Katie,**_

_**An owl just came for you. Dumbledore read it and asked for you to come straight away. We told him about you wand situation so we're busting you out in 20 minutes. Go grab all your stuff and leave your window open. I don't know what's happening but Dumbledore seems to be surprised, fancy that. Its weird, don't worry about your wand, Bill's going to get it for you. You can stay at our apartment over the shop for the rest of the summer. **_

_**Fred 'n'George **_

**Katie chucked the vegetables away and sprinted to the vines that climbed to her bedroom window. She scaled them and jumped across into her window and frantically packed all her clothes, and Quidditch gear into her duffel bag. She also chucked in her photo albums, diaries, Pride of Portree Official book and other items that she treasured, as it sounded like she wasn't going to be coming back for a long while.**

**Which was quite all right for Katie. After piling all her stuff near the window she peered out wondering how the hell they intended to pick her up. Then all of a sudden out of a cloud popped a remarkable thing. A large motorbike and taxi were flying towards her. Fred and Angelina were on the bike and George was driving the car with Bill, Alicia and Mr. Weasley in the passenger seats. The motorbike landed past the garden were her mother wouldn't see it. The taxi hovered next to her window.**

**"Your knights in charming armor have come to rescue you from the accursed monster of housework, my lady". Katie couldn't help but laugh. It may have been one of George's least funny jokes but at least she was getting out of here. Mr. Weasley opened the back door and he and Bill slid into the window.**

**"Katie, load your stuff into the back, George and Alicia help her please. Fred and Angelina are distracting your mother why we retrieve your wand"**

**Katie nodded at Mr Weasley. He has always been very nice to her in the previous times that they met. With some effort, "What have you got in here Katie, an Iron-Belly Dragon", all her trunks and duffel bags were loaded in to the Boot. Katie climbed in the back seat and was engulfed in a giant hug from Alicia.**

**"You're finally here, we were planning to bust you out tomorrow anyway but Dumbledore gave the official green light to rescue you so we got here as fast as we could". Alicia was normally quiet and thoughtful about her words but when she got excited or upset her words would come out a mile a minute much to her friends amusement.**

**Katie was just happy to be escaping, but she was worried. Why would Dumbledore get a letter addressed to her, why would he be surprised with it and since when did Mr. Weasley come along on one of Fred and Georges mad adventures. It was worth thinking about.**

**Mr. Weasley and Bill returned running up the steps. Bill made a flying leap into the car as Blake came running into Katie's room, clutching a large piece of Bill's dark blue robes. She looked surprised as George hit the accelerator and they zoomed of in the taxi.**

**Down below Fred was being whacked over the head by her mother with her trusty broom while Angelina was trying not to laugh as she helped him escape onto the flying bike. They launched off with her mother and sister staring up at the escaping vehicles.**

**"Any last words Katie" asked Alicia. "Yeah, Good riddance"**

**_End Note- _The_ end of chapter one. Well it took long enough. Please review. I need some of validation for missing precious hours of sleeping. Feel free to complain about spelling and grammar too. My English teacher does it all the time. _**


	2. Truth is the First Casualty of War

**Chapter 2-**

**The First Casualty of War is the Truth **

**Disclaimer- J.K is the genius, not me. **

Rain blazed down like a horde of thick liquid arrows from the deep night sky cascading on to the hard cement, flooding the streets and casting an eerily dark shadow across the grimy streets of London.

Rain had never bothered Katie until this moment. As a child she used get up early just to stare out of her window into the pouring rain that soaked the dirt roads and the green paddocks that meandered past her windows. But those were better days.

Now Katie wished the rain would break and the sun would push through the heavy clouds and spread slithers of light across the bleak, narrow streets. At least then Katie could pretend she and the world were fine and always would be.

She watched the rain continue to fall out of the threadbare window. Its white paint long lost its gleam, now fading and peeling away, revealing the old pine showing through. Fred and George had not yet fixed up their apartment, investing their time in the shop below.

It had been six hours, though it seemed like a lifetime, since she had seen Dumbledore. Her mind was reeling out of control from its implications and it would not stop giving her no peace, rest or sleep.

Katie turned back towards her bed. Angelina was fast asleep in her bed across the large airy room, snoring loudly as usual. It was often joked that Angelina could sleep through a rampaging herd of hippogriffs. Katie had never doubted this.

Alicia however was awake, her dark locks tangled and her eyes looking like she'd rather be fast asleep like Angelina. Alicia had the most trouble sleeping out of the three so it didn't surprise Katie that she was up.

Alicia looked at her with a measure of concern, a look she often gave George before Order Missions. Katie had seen that look before and it had never ended pleasantly.

"You're going to have to tell us sometime Katie. You can't keep it all bottled up you'll go crazy then explode and end up regretting whatever you said." Alicia finished her speech warily.

Katie sighed. She had never kept anything from Alicia, besides her tendency to wear odd socks, but she was sure Alicia knew about that. But what she had been told was all muddled up, like pieces of jigsaw that didn't fit.

The question wasn't if she going tell her friends but whether she was ready too. The issue made Katie feel like someone had stabbed her in her heart and it was raw. She hated feeling that way. She was helpless and vulnerable and it burnt her up on the inside. Katie had always liked being in control. It was why she loved Quidditch so much. But she was far from in control now.

Katie turned back towards Alicia, and now a very bemused looking Angelina in her novelty P.Js, which featured Umbridge alternatively being trampled by centaurs or Peeves hitting her with a sock full of chalk and a walking stick. It was currently the twin number 1 product besides Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs

Angelina groggily asked, "What are you doing". Angelina wasn't fond of getting up early unless it was for Quidditch. She had nearly made Oliver seem like an amateur in torturing people early in the morning.

"Trying to find out why Dumbledore wanted to talk to her and why she looks like she got hit with a random bludger afterwards." was Alicia's crisp response.

"Oh" Angelina needed no further response. Angelina and Alicia knew Katie far to well to believe the response that Katie had gave. "I'm fine" was Katie's response when something bothered her.

Katie flopped on her bed and started to fiddle with her Teddy Bear Humphrey. It was her most treasured gift as it came from her Godmother, who died when Katie was young. He was the only thing she had since she was a baby.

"I'll tell you," said Katie weakly after a long pause. She didn't know how her friends would react, or her parents when they found out that she knew.

Six Hours Earlier

Katie tumbled out of the Taxi, landing on Bill and Alicia rather ungracefully causing them both to groan. "What have you been eating Katie, fried dragons" asked George snickering.

Katie poked her tongue out and had to try not to laugh when Mrs. Weasley grabbed George by the ear. "How dare you comment on that poor girls weight when she's spent most of her summer locked up by that awful man, especially when your not looking especially trim George Weasley".

At that comment the whole room erupted in laughter except for George and Mrs. Weasley who looked as formidable as the horntail Harry faced. George looked distinctively uncomfortable, especially when Alicia nodded her head in mock agreement. "Hey, your suppose to side with me" George grumbled. Alicia giggled and the three girls started to walk downstairs from the attic.

"Why does Mrs. Weasley think I was locked away the whole summer" Katie enquired. Alicia fiddled with her neat black locks whilst Angelina started to squirm nervously.

"You lied to Mrs. Weasley" hissed Katie. Alicia sheepishly nodded.

Angelina explained "It was the only way we could bust you out, Katie. We needed their permission to approach you and retrieve you're wand. Besides it was technically a small white lie, you haven't been out of the house all summer, have you".

Katie was grateful to her friends. They both wanted the respect of Mrs. Weasley and lying to her wouldn't have been easy. After all Fred and George were her sons.

Katie took the opportunity to look around the stairways. The walls were covered in portraits of ancient wizards and witches who cheerfully waved at her. The walls were freshly painted a light yellow that desperately tried to cheer the place up but didn't quite succeed.

"Mrs. Weasley decided to cheer things up. We've all been enlisted one time or another to help." Alicia's answer explained the house but not why she was here. The only scrap of info that she had gotten was the address of the place, 12 Grimmauld Place.

Her questions were laid to rest when they reached the end of the stairway and entered the kitchen. A large wooden table dominated the room. Sitting at the end of this table was Albus Dumbledore. "Please sit down, Miss Bell".

Dumbledore's usually twinkling eyes seemed subdued and quiet, not the sparkling energetic gaze that you were apt to see. His faced seemed older, filled with more sadness then she had ever seen before. Katie obeyed his command and Alicia and Angelina gave her a final look of sympathy before retreating.

Dumbledore took off his half-moon spectacles and looked at her. It seemed like he was looking through her, to her very soul. It was unnerving. "Earlier today I received a large package that rightfully belongs to you. There was also a letter addressed to me. However before I address this letter, I need to talk to you about this location and why you are here"

Finally some answers Katie mused. Dumbledore was known to be quite enigmatic. She remembered he's musings when Harry and the Twins were kicked off the team and a raging Angelina stormed into his office accompanied by Alicia and herself. When they got into the office they already found Professor McGonagall protesting rather violently and Katie was sure she heard her now favorite professor call Umbridge a toad.

Katie was knocked out of her memories by Dumbledore. "Miss Bell the location we are currently on is the headquarters of an organization dedicated to fighting Voldemort and he's followers. You're friends are all ready members which explains their presence here. I have been watching you with some interest ever since you have come to Hogwarts. You have proved yourself a worthy adversary and a true Gryffindor. With this in mine I would like you to join this organization.

Truthfully Katie didn't need to think about this. Her instincts were normally right and she hated Voldemort. How could he imagine killing someone just because they weren't pure enough? That meant her best friend as Alicia's mother was a muggle. She had no hesitation. "It would be an honour sir."

Dumbledore smiled at her. "I took certain liberties in assuming this would be you're answer. I wouldn't have invited you here if I didn't think you would accept my invitation. Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore gestured to the golden watch besides her. It was amazingly intricate and instead of clock hands it had broomsticks and Bludgers and Quaffles zoomed over the screen dodging numbers. Katie even thought there was a tiny snitch zooming around.

"It was your Godfather's. He left it in his sister's care until you turned 17. She was more than happy for you to receive it. Besides being highly sentimental it will function as a communication between yourself and other members." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully as he finished. He looked rather troubled. Katie knew that she should pay more attention to her headmaster but she never knew she had had a Godfather. It was bizarre.

Before she could ask anything Dumbledore pulled out a letter. "Now before I discuss this letter with you I need you to promise that you will not tell Harry, Ron or Hermione of your membership. They have been told that they can not join until they finish school and it would irk them somewhat to learn that you have joined." Katie nodded. She didn't intend to open her mouth all year at school. Her closest friends had left and she had no one to talk to anyway.

Dumbledore pointed to the letter and continued, "Within this letter there was information that have confirmed suspicions that I have been having for some six years. You see Ms Bell, as I have told many of your classmates the truth is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. Unfortunately many don't heed the advice of an old man.

17 years ago, nearly to the day, you were born to Marlene McKinnon and Caradoc Dearborn, two of greatest Witches and Wizards the world has come across and members of this very order. Your mother was killed six months later and your father the spent six months after this searching for revenge before accepting a highly dangerous mission that he never came back from."

Katie blinked. Her mind whirled with questions. But that can't be right can it? It explained a lot but how does he know it's true? Why didn't they tell me? Why now? Who killed them?

She looked up at Dumbledore. She felt like shouting at him, ripping or punching anything. If he had his suspicions why didn't he say something? As if reading her mind he spoke.

"You're parents never told anyone but four of their friends and your maternal grandparents that they were married and had you. Voldemort was targeting young married couples and they felt for yours and their protection it was best not to tell anyone. They were in hiding for nearly 2 years, only venturing out for meetings here and to perform missions. I never knew until today, for sure that you were their daughter."

Not even Dumbledore knew but that was impossible, he knew everything didn't he? Katie's eyes were drawn to the Silver chest that Dumbledore placed in front of him. Small silver dragons moved around the chest breathing small silver tufts of fire. The lid of the chest had McKinnon engraved ornately and a large latch sat sedately below it, the only part not covered in tiny dragons.

"It belongs to you. Enclosed with in is you're parent's treasured items and memories, as well as titles and deeds that you rightfully inherit tomorrow. I also believe that there is a large amount of family history contained with in. "

Dumbledore stood up, more slowly and awkwardly then she had ever remembered. "If you ever have any questions on your parents that can not be answered, feel free to contact me or ask the older members of the order. Mrs. Weasley would remember them well." He then exited the now quiet room.

Katie stared at the chest. She wasn't a Bell, but a McKinnon or a Dearborn? She hated this. Why didn't they tell her? She deserved to know. They robbed her of 17 years of an identity. It didn't fit well but at least she had an identity, right?

Katie knew she was too angry and tired to deal with the chest now. She would look at in the morning if this weren't some freakish dream.

Present Time

"So your not really a Bell" asked Angelina quietly. Katie shook her head. The truth is that she liked the idea of not being related to her parents. No they weren't her parents at all. Her real ones were dead.

Alicia looked thoughtfully at Katie before speaking. "You need to find out about you're real parents, Katie. Dumbledore said you were inheriting titles you need to know what you're receiving. Did you bring the chest"?

Katie nodded She walked to the end of the bed and pulled off an old towel that covered the glimmering chest. Angelina and Alicia looked stunned. "Whoa, that's some design," whistled Angelina appreciatory. The three friends dragged the chest to the middle of the room. "Well here goes nothing" thought Katie as she unlocked the latch with an ornate key.

**Authors Note- Well that's the end of the second chapter. Took a while for me to update. Thank you to my lone reviewer who's comment of NO WAY leads me to believe he was blown away by my writing skills instead of being sarcastic. Stay tuned.**


End file.
